


pass the aux, parker

by tootiredmotel



Series: midtown spotify [1]
Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: High School, Multi, New York City, Post-Spider-Man: Homecoming, Pre-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), decathlon team - Freeform, during homecoming, midtown science tech, these kids are nerds, what avengers fallout
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-03 22:10:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14005899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tootiredmotel/pseuds/tootiredmotel
Summary: All kids, sorry, teenagers, have unique tastes. Some kids like sushi, some like pizza. Some prefer both. Just like some prefer rap, pop or indie and some, like the kids with unique taste buds, have unique music taste that they can listen to just about anything. In which Flash is a pizza and rap lover, Liz is a sushi and pop gal, Michelle, Peter and Ned can do any of the above.





	pass the aux, parker

**Author's Note:**

> the most creative way i can think of the share my music with y'all
> 
> DID YALL SEE THAT NEW IW TRAILER "oh we're using our made up names" peter's gotten sassy probably because IW means he's had Tony as a mentor for NEARLY THREE YEARS  
> (+I know Seymour, Jason and Tiny aren't on decathlon, but this are canon characters part of Peter's life so I had to throw em in and i don't really feel like making up names rn ya know)  
> literally everything I'm working on? major writers block. Idk what direction to go in with Open Lab. If you have any advice, please comment! I know next chapter is angsty and there's whump +bonus fluff sprinkled in there, but I mean, if you've seen the movie Open House.......
> 
> songs in this work:  
> Power Trip-J Cole  
> Gold Digger-Kanye West  
> Where Them Girls At-David Guetta

Some kids like sushi, some like pizza. Some prefer both. Just like some prefer rap, pop or indie and some, like the kids with unique taste buds, have unique music taste that they can listen to just about anything. In which Flash is a pizza and rap lover, Liz is a sushi and pop gal, Michelle, Peter and Ned can do any of them above. 

Because they’re adaptable, they have to be.

(Peter doesn’t talk about Uncle Ben’s death, or Skip Wescott)

(Just like Ned doesn’t talk about feeling ashamed of himself and teetering into depression until he met Peter in seventh grade)

(Like how MJ doesn’t talk about how she and her brother were forced onto a wall for “fitting the appearance” on their way home)

The decathlon team was currently arguing about sushi and pizza, or they were when Peter was last paying attention to them. He was too deep in shock at Happy actually responding to a text. 

Sure, it was basically telling him to shut up, but hey. At least Happy actually sent one back. 

His thoughts were interrupted by Ned’s elbow, telling him to pay attention. Apparently Liz was making them get in order by category. The team rearranges themselves on the bus, getting ready to answer Liz’s notecard questions. 

They’d gotten pretty far, Mr. Harrington warned them to take a break only twice so far. So when Charles nudged Peter to “pass the aux”, the team knew it was gonna be either a Bon Jovi marathon, Celine Dion (because of that one time Peter mentioned My Heart Will Go On and they teased him) or something Flash picked out. 

They were only lightly surprised though when J Cole came through the speakers. It was only a matter of time before everyone was practically screaming the lyrics. 

Flash and Charles were getting into it, Cindy and a couple of others going along with it. “Okay back when I was sleepin’ in my mama’s crib” and they kept interrupting each other with more lyrics. 

Peter watched Liz have fun with their teammates, actually listening to the lyrics because 'she got me up all night, all I’m singing is love songs'

Peter, so caught up in watching Liz, didn’t notice Michelle watching him. 

'Would you believe me if I said I’m in love? Baby, I want you to want me.'

“And we are, we are, we are!” Everyone was having so much fun, they didn’t even realize they were stopped at a gas station/Arby’s. 

“Dude, I’m so hungry.” Ned interrupted Peter’s thoughts with a laugh. “Yeah, same.” The students filed into the smaller version of the restaurant, Flash and Charles occasionally cutting in line when they saw the opportunity. Michelle appeared practically out of thin air next to the pair. 

“What are you losers getting?” Ned jumps forward, nearly bumping into Cindy and Tiny. Peter nearly jumps, because what the hell spidey sense? But a realization settles in, Michelle does not represent danger. Ned shrugged his shoulders, getting back into place. “I dunno yet. Can’t decide. You?” Michelle looked almost shocked that Ned even bothered to ask what she was getting and Ned could only think, ‘oh, you poor baby, you need to be showered with affection just like peter’ and that’s about the exact moment Ned realized that if Peter didn’t work things out with Liz, he and Michelle would be great together. They’re both too stubborn to accept any form of help and too stubborn to not give any form of help. 

“Mozzarella sticks, probably.” Ned looked absolutely astonished. “That’s it?” Michelle shrugged. “Not that hungry.” And was that ever a lie. Of course she was kind of hungry. She just didn’t have a whole lot of money on her. How could she, when she was supposed to pitch in for groceries back home? The only reason she got to go on these trips was because the school paid for the, something about an anonymous donor. And the only reason she even got to go to the school was because she’s smart enough that her academic achievements are what keeps in her in. She knew that was the same for a lot of the kids at the school, which is probably why Ned and Peter were starting to grow on her. Yeah, they didn’t know it, but they could relate to her. 

 

With everyone back on the bus after taking their lunch break, Liz opted to let them have a few minutes before getting back to business with one last session. No one could say they were surprised by what song came on next. “Yeah, she’s a triflin, friend indeed!” Cindy, Liz, Betty and Jason danced in their seats as Flash, Tiny, Charles, and just about everyone else sang the next part. “Oh, she’s a gold digger, way over town that digs on me!” The pounding of everyone’s fists on the seats, in rhythm as a matter of fact, could almost drown out the bass. 

Peter’s phone buzzed, making him look away from the happy scene. He looked to Ned, eying him as he whispered, “I gotta take this” and headed straight to the back. 

“Hey bud, Happy said you’re on a trip?” Peter looked to his friends before answering. “Uh, yeah, yeah. Mr. Stark, is there a mission? Do I need to come back? Is it-” Tony cut Peter off quickly. “Hold that thought, I thought you were a bunch of nerds, shouldn’t you be quizzing each other or something?” Peter laughed nervously. There was no doubt they were a bunch of nerds, the only reason they weren’t quizzing each other was that they needed a break from it. “Uh, uh yeah, yeah we were-just, just taking a break. So, so is there a...retreat?” 

 

Tony tried to hide his amusement, he did. But this kid was, while super smart, was an idiot. Did Peter really think that he’d let him skip out on a school event for something that could easily be handled himself or by someone-anyone else? Given that there was no mission or...retreat, Tony still wasn’t about to let the kid skip out on this event. Peter quit every extracurricular he was apart of except for decathlon, the little nerd. He could’ve very well quit this too, but he didn’t. Obviously the spider boy liked it enough to patrol and still be involved in his little group. There’s no way Tony was letting him quit this too, kid needed something normal. 

“No, kid, there’s no retreat for you to attend. Just checking in and wishing you luck.”

“Oh, w-well thank you! Sooo… there’s not a retreat?” Peter’s attention was being torn between his phone call and Ned waving him over. “No, kid there’s really not a retreat. Are you rushing me off the phone? What are you even doing answering the phone right now?” Peter’s mouth dropped, before answering. “B-because it’s you.” If it were May he probably would’ve just sent her a quick text to let her know that he would call her back once they were at the hotel, where it would hopefully be less noisy. 

“Flattered, kid, really. Now go have fun.” Tony hung up before Peter could even reply. So the teen sat back down next to Ned. 

“Hey! Pass the aux, Parker!”

It was only a matter of time before David Guetta was playing.


End file.
